200
Elizabeth holds Roger at bay about the basement and McGuire; Burke and Sam head for a confrontation with Roger at Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The roads that lead to Collinwood are dark and deserted at night. Collinwood has known such nights before. It was on such a night as this that an act was done; a man died. It was on a night such as this that torment began for several people. The torment of secret guilt. Burke wants Sam to repeat his admission. Sam restates that Roger killed the man 10 years ago, not Burke. Act I Sam tells Burke his reasoning for taking Roger's bribe. After getting the money, he took his wife to a hospital in Boston, where she died. The money was worthless. Burke is furious for the hell he went through; Sam tells Burke he's lived with guilt, which has "infected" every night since. Maggie comes home and tells Sam she's proud of him for telling the truth. Maggie asks Burke what he is going to do; Maggie tries to convince Burke to be happy with the time served by Sam in his own personal prison. Sam states that Burke doesn't want justice; he wants revenge. Burke, who has waited for the moment at hand for 10 long years, wants to think about the things he will do to Roger and Sam. Act II Elizabeth is tired of explaining to Roger, who's tired of Jason McGuire, who is acting as if Collinwood is his home. Elizabeth tells Roger that Jason IS to be at home here; Roger questions the already-elapsed duration of McGuire's stay. He also questions her pardoning of McGuire's snooping. Roger feels that McGuire doesn't belong at Collinwood, which he seems to be taking over. Roger purports to be more upset by the way Jason acts than by his presence. Elizabeth cruelly reminds Roger that she owns the house and it's her brandy, etc. At the Evans Cottage, Burke plans to go to Collinwood, tonight, even if it means waking up Roger and all of the Collins family. Despite Maggie's pleas, Sam feels he has to do what Burke tells him to do. Burke reminds her that it's his decision whether or not Sam goes to prison; Sam feels it's not too much to go to Collinwood, feeling it's the least he can do at this point. Maggie continues to protest, but Sam points out he is also looking forward to the look on Roger's face when the truth is out. Act III Back at Collinwood, Jason enjoys more of Roger's precious brandy. Roger comes down for a book and gets an invitation from McGuire, who enjoys the comforts of home. Roger asks if Collinwood makes McGuire miss his travels; it doesn't. Roger suggests Jason resume his travels shortly, i.e., first thing in the morning. Roger asks him bluntly to leave. Jason will... pardon his bluntness. Roger tells McGuire that the latter's presence is an imposition; McGuire wishes to be treated as a guest, while Roger wishes he would act like one. Their confrontation brings Elizabeth down from her room, fully dressed. Roger brings his and Elizabeth's private deliberations out into the public, that is, in front of McGuire. Jason decides it IS time to have it out... if Elizabeth wants him to leave, she should say so right now and he will leave as she wishes. McGuire reminds her of their memories, including those of Paul, before she makes her decision. Roger implores her to make an affirmative decision (concerning McGuire's leaving). Elizabeth asks a smug Jason to stay; Roger storms off. Act IV Jason suggests that Elizabeth try to control Roger's one independent area, his temperament. Elizabeth doesn't care to curb that aspect of Roger; Jason would "appreciate" it if she would try, for old times' sake. Jason forces Elizabeth to say good-night before he retires. Alone, Elizabeth answers the door when Sam comes knocking. He insists he needs to see Roger urgently; Burke appears and says they must see Roger urgently. He and Sam have important business with Roger; she reluctantly allows them in. She wants them to make an appointment to see him at a respectable hour and asks Sam if it's not about his paintings. Roger comes out to see what all the racket's about and learns that Burke and Sam have come to talk with him. Memorable quotes : Burke: I've waited for this moment for ten years, and now it's finally come at last. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire → Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: 10:55pm: Elizabeth and Roger discuss Jason. 11pm: Elizabeth goes upstairs. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act IV when Sam is at the front door talking to Liz, he addresses her as "Mrs. Collins;" but, at the end of the same sentence, corrects her name to "Mrs. Stoddard." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 200 on the IMDb0200